


If I Die....

by Keithisgay



Series: Always the Two Shall Meet [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, death letters, dying, ina and james got hurt, ina and nadia love each other, keith and james have a romantic history, part 2 coming soon, the mfes are a family, wills kinds of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithisgay/pseuds/Keithisgay
Summary: Ina and James get injured when briefly captured by the Galra. No one knows if they're going to make it out alive.So their wills are being read.Ina has left something of significance to each of her teammates and some of her friends. Something to commemorate a special time between them, or something to remember her by.James has written everyone closest to him letters, and left a few of them some things and instructions.But what have these two pilots planned to leave behind?
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Ina Leifsdottir/Nadia Rizavi, James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), past keith and james
Series: Always the Two Shall Meet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058363
Kudos: 7





	1. Captured

Keith was thrown into the cell, Lance and Hunk not far behind him. "Keith?" A voice asked. "Nadia?" The pilot smiles at him. "Idiots. They put us all in the same cell." Hunk gasps. "What happened to them?"  
James's head was lying in Ryan's lap, and Ina's in Nadia's. "They attacked us after they got us out of the ships. Ina tried to defend me, and the boys statted going at it with a few guards. They got James the most because he's the leader." James let out a low groan. "Shut up. My head hurts."

Keith rushed over to them. "James?" He whispered. The boy smiled up at him. "Hey." "Son of a- you were awake?" Nadia asks. "Kinda? I heard his voice and assumed things were ok." Ryan brushed some hair out of Ina's face. "What happened?" James mumbled. "You guys got attacked." Lance supplies. "And we all got captured. Allura and Pidge are gonna rescue us." Keith caressed James's cheek and he leaned into the touch. "Is- is Ina okay?" He asked. "She's no better than you." Hunk says. "But I feel great." James said, trying to sit up. But he fell back down. "Idiot. You're hurt. Stay still." Nadia ordered. "Fine. But you gotta wake Ina up. Bad injuries plus sleeping aren't a good combo." "I'm awake." Ina says. "When is Pidge gonna get here?" She mumbles.

  
They hear a loud crash an James winces. "Whadaya wanna bet that that's her?" "Shut up. Save your strength." Keith says. "You're gonna be fine." They hear clangs outside the door, and muffled shouting. Then the door pops open and their cuffs disappear, a smiling Pidge in the doorway. "Somebody order a rescue team?" She asks. Her smile falls when she sees the two MFES. "You can thank me later. They need help." They rush back to the lions, Nadia carrying Ina and Keith carrying James. "Come on James, stay with me." He mutters. "Come on, you know that takes more than a few hits to get rid of me." James says as he smiles weakly.

Once on the ship, they quickly put then in pods. "Are they gonna be okay?" Allura asks. Sam sighs. "I don't know. Even with the pods, they got hurt pretty badly. I don't know if they're gonna make it." The group sat down, defeated.

A few minutes later, a man in a black suit, carrying a briefcase, walked in. "Paladins? MFES?" He asked. "That's us." Pidge said. He pulled some envelopes out of his case. "Nadia? Ryan? Keith? Lance? Pidge? Hunk? Allura?" He handed each person an envelope when they raised their hands.

"These are from Ms. Ina Leifstoddir and Mr. James Griffin. Upon their death or close to it, I am to give you these. I am also to give Mr. Kogane this key-" he places on in Keith's hand. "And tell him the keycode is the most important date from highschool." Keith's eyes widened and his head fell.

"Ms. Leif has left each of the MFES, along with Katie Holt an item which will be given to them at the time of her death. She says you will know why she gives it to you. I do hope those items will not be delivered for quite some time. Good day." He nodded and walked out of the room. "Well? Open them." Sam coaxed. The group sighed d ripped open the letters.


	2. Dear Ryan

_Dear Ryan,_

_If you are reading this, I am dead or well on my way there. I thank you for your friendship and support these many years._

_Even when I didn't know what was bothering me, you did, and you fixed it. You are meant for great things. I know you will do amazing in anything and everything you do._

_As for the item I am giving you, it is a silver chain, with a blue and green opal on it. From when we went it that one planet, remember? Where the sunset was blue and green, and I was trying to find a reasoning behind it. You laughed and said "Stop thinking so much. Just enjoy it. Not everything happens for a reason." (Which I highly disagree with)._

_We went down to the mall with Nadia and James, and you bought me a necklace. That necklace._

_When you look at it, I want you to remember not what could have happened if I lived, but what did happen while I did._

_Just enjoy it._

_Like you taught me to._

_Your friend,_

_Ina_

* * *

_Hey Ryan. So, if you're reading this, I got myself killed somehow. I'm sorry. I want you to know I (probably) didn't die on purpose. But know you were and still are the best friend I ever had. You're like a brother to me._

_And if I died protecting you, don't feel bad. Cause we both know you'd do the same for me._

_I'm in a better place now. One without any war or fighting._

_Take care of the girls for me. Hold Nadia when she cries, and remind Ina that it's not her fault. Like she says, everything happens for a reason. (Its so funny watching you two debate that. Highlight of my fucking day.) Help Ronny adjust to being an MFE. It'll make more sense after Nadia tells you what's in her letter. You are the best friend I ever had._

_Love you bro(No homo tho)_

_James_


	3. Dear Nadia

_Dear Nadia,_  
_I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I promised to never leave you, and I obviously broke that._  
_I love you so, so much. You are the love of my life, and the best friend I've ever had. Thank you for always being there for me, for listening to my senseless rants, my overcomplicated thoughts, my detailed analysis of everything._  
_I love you so, so much, and I always will._  
_The item I'm leaving you is actually two things. One is a conch shell, from when we went to the beach the day before the ATLAS launch, and the say we first told each other that we love each other. We collected seashells and ran in the surf, both getting terrible sunburns as well. Then you, quite literally, stumbled upon the shell._  
_Then proceeded to present it to me most dramatically, nearly falling over again in the process. That was probably the happiest day if my life._  
_The second is my necklace you gave me on our 1 year anniversary. So you'll always be able to have a piece of me with you._  
_I love you Nadia._  
_Love,_  
_Ina_

* * *

_Hey Nadia. I'm sorry for being stupid and being an asshole while I was alive. But know I never underestimated you._  
_Now that I'm gone, I want you to lead the MFES. I know you can do it, with your impulsiveness and quick reflexes. You may not always make the best decisions, but your heart is in the right place. You'll be a great leader. I also want you to help Veronica ease into being an MFE, since you'll need a 4th pilot._  
_And if you haven't done it already, goddammit Nadia, propose to Ina and marry her already. You two are so head over heels, sometimes I wonder if you know which way is up. I wanna be able to smile down at that from heaven, or up at it from hell. Because let's be real, I could go to either._  
_Take care Nadia. Don't do anything I would do._  
_Your favorite asshole,_  
_James_


	4. Dear Lance

_Lance, take care of Nadia, Ina, Ronny and Ryan for me. You're a great friend and an amazing paladin. And for fucks sake if you hurt any of them my ghost ass is gonna come back and haunt you._   
_Be good to Allura, and look out for Keith. Make sure he doesn't so anything stupid and join me in the dead guys club._   
_Tell Pidge to stop being a know it all, and tell Ronny not to curse at or lecture my dead body. I got enough lectures from her when I was alive._   
_Don't put yourself down. I hear those jokes you make about yourself. You have a lot of potential, and are stronger than any of us know. You'll do great things. Don't be an idiot._

_James Griffin_


	5. Dear Pidge

_Dear Pidge,_   
_Sorry. I guess you'll have to deal with being the only smart person on the ship anymore. Stay smart and stay strong gremlin._   
_I'm leaving you my tablet. It has all of our notes on the ATLAS, the MFES and Voltron. Make sure the boys don't do anything stupid or get themselves killed. Sorry for leaving you with the intellectually challenged people we call our friends._   
_The only other smart one,_   
_Ina_

* * *

_Hey Pidge. Sorry for dying I guess. Don't stop being your smart, clever, tiny, evil, deadly, little gremlin you are. All of our schemes are secrets I'll take to my grave. No one will ever know we were the masterminds behind Lance's hair gel fail and Shiro's 7th birthday party._   
_Try and keep Lance and Hunk out of trouble, and make sure Keith doesn't get himself killed. Stay safe little gremlin, and don't do anything stupid. I'll probably see you in hell._   
_Former MFE pilot and fellow schemer,_   
_James Griffin_


	6. Dear Hunk

_Hey Hunk._  
_So, I'm dead now._  
_I'm gonna be burned and have my ashes/quintessence (whichever I'm able to do, hopefully the latter) spread on places important to me._  
_Stay safe you big ray of sunshine. Keep our idiotic friends out of trouble and keep being yourself. You're a great friend and always know how to cheer people up. Stay strong, and stay safe._  
_Your friend,_  
_James Griffin_


	7. Dear Allura

_Dear Allura,_   
_Thank you for being my friend. You're an amazing leader, and I know you're going to do great things. You're the future of the universe. Make sure the others don't do anything stupid, and look after Nadia for me. She'll never show any weakness to Ryan or James, but she trusts you. Tell her it's not her fault, and that I'll be waiting for her._   
_Be good to Lance, and take care of Romelle and Coran._   
_Stay positive and stay strong._   
_Your friend,_   
_Ina_

* * *

_Hey Lura._   
_Looks like I've kicked the bucket. Thanks for being the baddest bitch I've ever met, and for kicking ass and taking names to protect me and my planet, even before you knew how awesome we were. Anyway, take care of Lance, put idiots in their place if need be, and look out for Keith. For reasons that shall remain unknown, he means a lot to me, and he'll probably take this pretty hard. Keep being a badass bitch who strikes fear into the hearts of her enemies._   
_Currently dead idiot,_   
_James Griffin_


	8. Dear Keith

_Keith, put James out of his misery and ask him out. He obviously (at least to me) has a huge crush on you. I don't know you guys's history, but at least talk to him. Don't be an idiot, and keep kicking ass._

_Your friend,_

_Ina_

* * *

_Dear Keith,_  
_My fucking dumbass is still in love with you. I know we haven't talked about our relationship since you got back, and I'm really sorry if we still haven't. But know that I'm still in love with you, and always will be._

_All of our stuff? The notes you wrote and left in my locker or books? The pictures and souvenirs? The purple stuffed hippo and red teddy bear? My silver necklace with the half a heart charm? It's in a box under my bed. The lawyer should've given your the passcode hint. I swear to god, if you don[t know the right day I will kill you, even if I'm dead) Might want to go through it. As I recall, some of your little notes weren't the cleanest things ever written. My old phone is there too, with more pictures, with our conversations, and a few videos._  
_Do you still not like singing in front of other people? I never understood why. You have an amazing voice._  
_Speaking of amazing voice, that's what some of the videos are. Of you, or us, singing. And that old MP3 player with our playlist. God Keith, I'm such an idiot. I'd rather be telling you this straight (haha, only straight thing I'd ever do) to your face, but I'm honestly scared of what you might say._  
_I don't think I could handle it if you rejected me._  
_And look at me now, confessing my love for you in a letter you'll only get if I'm dying or dead._  
_But I do still love you. Always will._  
_Take care of yourself._  
_Don't go back in your shell or isolate yourself._  
_Love, an idiot who's still in love with you,_  
_Jamie_


	9. Dear James/ Dear Ina

_Dear James,_   
_Don't be too hard on yourself. Me dying wasn't your fault. Please look out for Nadia. If anything happens to her, I will rise from the dead and kill you instead._   
_I guess "Knowledge has left us" was used. Please don't let "The Sun's gone out" or "The King's been dethroned" be used too. I love Nadia, but I don't want her to die. She has so much potential, and is an amazing person, and she deserves the world._   
_Tell Nadia I love her. That it's not her fault._   
_Make yourself happy. I don't know what you and Keith's deal is, but you two obviously (at least to me) have romantic feelings for one another. You deserve happiness too James. You only have one love of your life. Don't let him get away._   
_Love,_   
_Ina_

* * *

_Dear Ina, sorry for dying. Nadia is gonna be the new team leader. Make sure she doesn't get a big head or do anything too stupid. You were like a sister to me. My death wasn't your fault. Look out for Nadia. You two lovebirds deserve each other. Take care. Remember the good times, not the bad. You know how important you are to me. Take care, and be safe. I love you, but I don't want to see you where I am anytime soon._   
_Your "brother"_   
_James_


	10. Dear Team

_Hey guys._   
_I wrote this because I didn't feel like rewriting he same thing three times. Also, I felt this would be best if delivered to all of you at once._   
_I guess "Griffin has fallen"._   
_And since I'm not a phoenix, I won't rise from the ashes._   
_Ina, Nadia and Ryan, you're the best things that ever happened to me. Even if we didn't meet under the best circumstances, I'm happy we did. We had fun together, and made a lot of good memories._   
_I want you to remember the good times when you think of me._   
_Not of how I died or the fact that I'm dead, but of how I lived._   
_About the time me and Nadia almost shot each other on the range. When Nadia and Ryan doodled on my arms when I fell asleep in a meeting. When me and Ina went water skiing on that planet with the blue and green sunset. Remember me not as someone who once was alive, but someone who lived._   
_Someone who cared about you guys and thought of you as family. Who'd do anything for you. If I died because I was protecting one of you, know that I'd gladly do it again. You guys mean the world to me._   
_Take care of each other._

_Nadia, don't get a big head about being the new leader. And don't do anything I wouldn't._

_Ina, make sure they don't do anything too stupid and join me wherever I am. Keep being your smart and amazing self._

_Ryan, be good to Alexis. She's good for you. Try not to kill Lance for talking too much at the range._

_Nadia and Ina, get married already. It'll give you a good reason for all of the lovey-dovey looks you share and heart eyes you make._

_Know that wherever I am, I'm happy. My struggles are over, and now all of you have either a guardian angel or guardian devil watching over you._

_Love, an idiot, an asshole, a dumbass, a son of a bitch, a motherfucker, a sharpshooter, a cadet, a lieutenant, a officer, person afraid of tentacles, a friend, a brother, a pilot, and a person who lived,_   
_James Motherfucking Griffin_


End file.
